17 Again
by HumperAndToxic2008
Summary: This is based upon the manga "10 years later". Where Gou.Makot.Ling are created :D Let us know what you think as were currently writing up chapter 2 :  Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Steering the wheel to turn into his luxury mansion drive, the wealthy Hiwatari stepped outside his Aston Martin car with a suitcase in his hand and his jacket balancing upon his broad arm. The weather was cool and the atmosphere was silent with a slight disturbance in. Here I am - The bluenette thought to himself as a sigh escape his throat. But behind the barrior of the workaholic and un-emotional self centered feelings, was guilt twisting withing his stomach. Being late home - Was never ever something the Mrs approved off, although now is the time to accept his punishment like a mature adult.

Walking into the house to hear nothing but the echo of his own footsteps against the stone floor, Kai bit his bottom lip as he loosened the tie around his neck. "Grace" He called out into the cold tension, before walking into the dinning room to feel his crimson eyes widen in shock, whilst his skin wrenched against toned muscles. "Oh hell."

Standing up in a huff. The disappointed young wife glared to her husband standing by the carefully made up table. Grace loved Kai and had spent all week planning this evening to perfection. He had promised to be home early. So the brunette had spent all afternoon preparing a romantic meal, and getting all dressed up for the special evening. "Oh hell?" Grace repeated in a hurt tone "Is that all you have to say ?"

Noticing that her mascara had smudged around her red eyes, Kai felt his heart rise into his throat. But that didnt stop him from defending himself. "Grace, dont start. I just finished work. I had a meeting with the new head of the BBA..." Though the russian knew it was no excuse, he still tried to stand his ground knowing he had no leg really to stand on. "Grace." His voice tone began stuttering as he deep down couldnt bare the state his love was in. The rich Hiwatari was ashamed, although the bluenette would never show it.

The tears started running their way down Graces tanned cheeks again "Your never home! I try to get over it, but I just cant this time!" The brunettes voice was shaken and creaked, filled with emotion "Do you even know what day it is!" The young wife and mother felt her heart ripping into shreds. "Do you Kai! I really did believe you would be home on time today" Grace attempted to whipe the tears form her eyes.

Realizing it was game over instantly as his wife hinted at what day it was - Kai just didnt forget, he set reminders and everything. But the russian just always got so caught up in everything and it slipped his mind. A cheap bunch of flowers or chocolates on the way home would have really soothed this over massively - But its too late now. "Grace. Must we go over this? I work to provide for my family, making sure they get the best they deserve. My son is a world champion beyblader and my wife lives in the lap of luxury. How can i afford that if i dont work?" The tension was unbearable for Kai. Especially when he realized his son was probably listening, all he ever wanted was to give them the life he never had.

"Your never home! Your missing out on your son growing up! Your missing out on our life togther. But your to busy to notice!" Grace said. The tears didn't stop, now her voice was raw as she kept speaking in so much pain "Its our wedding anniversary!" Grace said throwing the napkin "I don't know if I can go on like this" The wife said through her tears she loved this man to death but a woman can only take as much.

Knowing every word she said was hurting herself more than it was hurting him, Kai knew his wife too well and knew this was all just anger of the moment. But still that dont change the mistake he`d done. "What do you suggest i do then?" Thats all the Hiwatari could say now, though he already knew what his petite brunette wife was going to say - Quit. The russian`s mind was sly enough to register that after a little fluffing to his love, everything would be fine again. For another 5 minutes at least. Grace meant so much to him, the only woman who ever saw the soft caring side of the once cold selfish young man. Now its just collapsing before him.

"Ah shit!" A familiar voice gasped in pain, as he ran in from the huge mansion garden, away from the large beyblade dish over into the kitchen. The younger Hiwatari turned the cold tap on and stuck his hand underneath it, holding in the yelps and sharp remarks from pain as he`d burnt his hand from the Dranzer beyblade that had been gifted to him from his father. The greatest honour a son could inherit, as the younger bluenette was desperate to make his father proud. But the pain of his hand soon faded aside, as Gou had heard something even more painful, his parents arguing yet again about his fathers behaviour in the other room. "Jeez." Rolling his crimson eyes as he registered every word that filled the frustrated tension, to make him only more bitter deep within.

"I married you, for you. Not for your money" The highly upset wife said, reaching for another tissue "We need you home." The petite brunette paused for a moment. "Maybe we should take a little time apart." The suggestion finally entered the tension, snapping it completely. "I love you Kai"

"DAD! Can I have a new Beyblade? I need a updated one to kick Gou's ass!" The young blader requested from his father, wanting to become a world champion just like his dad was. Makoto Granger had a big name to live up to and so far Gou was making it difficult, even if they were best friends. Which of course no one would admit to.

"Makoto son" Tyson gasped "Can you wait till end of the mouth champ?" The nervous father asked with his voice filled with guilt. The japanese male had been putting a lot of money into his new business, which was so close to becoming a massive success. But it did make them suffer with a few cut backs.

Meanwhilst in the background cooking the familie`s favourite meal, was the blonde mother who was listening in a sly mannor. Not believing her husband and father to her dearest handsome son would say no to the young determined male who wanted to make his dad proud, yet unfairly holding him back. "Why cant he have it now?" Ruby questioned and peeked into the dojo front room to spot before her chestnut brown eyes, her son with a disappointed look upon his face. Once again. Thats it! - A nerve within the wife snapped big time.

"Makoto can have it end of the month" Tyson repeated feeling the guilt build inside him "I don't have the money for a blade right now, we are getting some new equipment for the gym and it will bring in a lot of money" Tyson gasped trying to get all his excuses ready, knowing that it wont be good enough.

"But dad" Makoto said in innocent way that only the young boy could, making the proud fathers heart tighten, he did spend a lot of time at home and at the same time trying to built a better future for them, but some times the sacrifices where abit much.

A growl escaped Ruby`s mouth. "Makoto you going around Gou`s today?" The mother questioned in blunt tone that sounded as if she was trying her best to be soft and gentle. But the blondes vile temper just was over powering vastly. "You will have a new beyblade tomorrow baby. I promise." Cracking a faint smile to the boy she cherished.

Tyson was dying to bit out – Don't make promises you cant keep - but it was best to keep quiet. It was clear that his little wifie was in a vile mood, making Tyson give a slight shiver knowing there's an argument on its way. The ex champ hated to disappoint his family, being a traditional Japanese male, it was his job to provide and keep them happy. The anxious husband gave a nervous laugh "Have fun at Gou's champ. We'll talk when you get back" Not wanting his son to be present when there might be a spat. "Sure" Makoto smiled brightly at his mother "I love you mum later".

"I love you." She mumbled and waited for the sound of the front door to close, to know the coast was clear. "So..." Ruby eyed the Granger sitting on the sofa with a pale expression upon his toned face. "I honestly dont know where to start." Wanting to pull his head off in temper, but for once thinking things through before the vile tempered blonde did something she`ll regret. Ruby loved Tyson - But he kept crossing the borderline and it was forcing her to keep growing distant from him.

"Now Ruby, hun before you get to mad at me. Its not as bad as you think. I swear" Tyson said in a nervous tone, but cracking an goofy smile. His guilt was consuming him, but the stubborn male tried not to let it show… that much "I promise end this month Makoto can have new gear, stuffs just abit tight at the minute….i…." Tyson ran out of words seeing the anger in his wife's beautiful chestnut brown eyes, even worse Tyson saw the hurt that lay in her eyes. Hurt that he would do anything to take away.

Walking over to the piece of paper on the wall which was signed by the mayor of Japan, the deeds which was now Tyson`s new growing gym. Ruby picked it up and glanced her chestnut brown eyes upon the framed paper, ready to smash it then burn it to end this non stop nightmare. "Well, im sick and tired of you being so selfish. I`m so bored of your excuses! And im so hurt that you wont even let me work, i bet i`d be a better provider than you ever were!" Throwing everything at him the angry wife could think of. "Do you even care?"

Gasping in shock Tyson ducked and gulped, Ruby had a right to be mad at him. Tyson knew he does go abit far at times but he was building a future? Wasn't he? "I CARE!" Tyson felt his wife's words hit him in the gut "I always care! I want what's best for you and my son!" Feeling his chest tighten. The over worked husband picked up the broken vase "You don't have to work, that's my job not yours." Tyson said his voice shocked by her fury, he knew his delicate wife had a very short temper. But lately something was pulling them apart, it was painful. Sometimes not even his bubbling jokes cheered her up when they had a spat.

Tears filled the young chestnut brown eyes of the mature`d woman as she got to the point where her wise mind put her foot down. "Whats best for my son?" Ruby started laughing in a nervous mannor. "If you knew what was best for my son, you`d be support him and jump at his requests. Just like i do. But thats never going to happen is it?" Turning her back to him and folding her arms. "You never listen and if you wont provide for him. I`ll tare it out you with a solicitor and a few divorce papers." The blonde put her kids first and right now that was the backbone to staying strong.

Shocked. Tyson stood frozen as warm tears filled his eyes. "I … always tried to do best" Slowly Tyson's mind registered to his wife's last sentence and the warm tears spilled down his face. "Wait Ruby, you can't do this." Tyson pleaded not believing this was happening to him. "You and Makoto, your my world" The gym owner's voice was raw and broken, his emotions over flowing. It was the truth without his family, Tyson had nothing, he would die for Ruby and Makoto tomorrow. Where did he go so wrong? "Don't do this" he chocked knowing that Ruby was serious, but refusing to accept it.

Sitting on the grass field, biting his bottom lip in pain as he watched his pink haired friend wrap up his hand with a non stick bandage, Gou was just like his father with the gift of being able to control his emotions. Holding in the pain and emptiness of his parents arguing earlier, but then again it wasnt the first. "Do you have to wrap it so tight?" The younger Hiwatari demanded in a cold and sharp tone, not impressed as he heard Makoto start laughing.

Ling chuckled and tied the bandage together. "All done." The little Kon announced and cracked a warm smile. "You can thank me later Gou, its not a problem." She added in a playful tone knowing that the handsome russian would never ever in a million years say the words: "Thank you" Dear of him - Ling thought to herself, used to his ways by now.

"Jeez Gou! Think we can go through a practice without you injuring yourself?" Makoto teased fiddling with his beyblade. The younger Japanese teenager knew there was something on his friends mind, but the young Granger had enough on his own mind. Makoto kept his smile even if he was bothered. "If Ling keeps wrapping you up, you'll end up being a mummy by end of the week!" The young granger laughed again.

Shrugging it off in a stubborn mannor as he fixed his crimson eyes upon the bandaged hand, the bluenette then replied "Thats how you learn isnt it?" Being the eldest of the group and wisest by far, he slowly cracked a faint smirk as Gou picked up his Dranzer blade up within his free hand, knowing one day he will totally master this power. "But still, i bet with one hand i can still wipe the floor with you."

"You wish gou! Some people never learn though" Makoto sighed and sat down next to his friends adjusting the baseball cap that he got from his dad. Makoto could still remember the day Tyson had given it to him. The young boy was never prouder. "Just wish there was a way to teach them a lesson that they can learn." Makoto was talking about his dad and his wreckless behavior causing his parents bickering. Makoto loved both his parents dearly, but sometimes his young heart hurt even more when his dad spent more money on his work than on them.

Clicking on to the odd tension within the group, Ling soon put her foot down and decided to snap the two best friends into confession mode. "Guys!" The girl had lost her patiences and knew this was the only way the two boys would listen. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so depressed? Your making me unhappy too." The caring girl demanded and questioned sharply, really not impressed, but in a way trying to be supportive as she was willing to help them out no matter what the problem was.

Looking up to the normally cheerful girl member of the group, Makoto shrugged "Its my parents, their arguing again and I think its really serious this time" The young boy confessed what was so heavy on his heart, he wanted it to be fixed. Makoto wanted them to be a little happy family and of course he wanted to be the best blader in the world. Makoto gave a cocky smirk. " How about you Gou?"

Twitching in annoyance as he`d just had a mouthful of Ling`s shouting down his ears, the elder glared his crimson eyes over to the pinkette and growled. "Theres more ways of catching our attention in a calm mannor you..." Gou cut himself off knowing if he insulted her all hell would break loose and after today. The young Hiwatari just wasnt in the mood to argue. "Besides, i got better things to do than discuss the depressing things in my life right now." Feeling his broad figure tense up. "Just wish there was a way to stop it right now." Gou mumbled and stood himself up.

"Jeez. I`m sorry to hear that guys." Ling had no experience in dealing with problems within the family, as everything within her home was hunky dory. Rei and Mariah had many children and have been a happily married couple ever since. Its as if destiny had created them for one another. Making the young pinkette girl proud and grateful. "If theres ever something i can do, let me know." Patting Makoto`s back softly.

"We need to make them stop" Makoto sighed getting up to his feet too "A way to stop it, and teach them a lesson at the same time" The young Granger said and scratched the back of his neck before looking in to Ling innocent eyes. "But how?" Makoto questioned looking around their training grounds trying to think of something to do. "I just wish they were kids again to find out what made them fall for eachother"

Raising an eyebrow to his "friends" little speech, Gou began walking back over to the beyblade dish with a faint smirk appearing over his pale face. A sly smirk. "Your so pathetic Makoto. The day that happened would be the day my mother met another man." He teased and slowly glanced over his shoulder just to see his reaction. In Gou`s set mind - That was never going to happen. Or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a slow yawn, the sun was creeping through the window curtains, falling straight upon the Japanese males slumbering face. Tossing around in bed having a nightmate, Tyson twitched as his dream felt so real. His wife, the only woman he had ever loved had brutally kicked him out of their cozy home and filed for a divorce, his life was crumbling apart. The dark haired man`s sleeping face twitched again, Tyson body felt empty and alone. Reaching over to the other side of the bed Tyson noticed it was empty, quickly the distressed husband sat up and reality hit him hard "It wasn't a dream" His voice sleepy and disappointed. Tyson pulled his hand through his thick dark hair, but for some reason Tyson felt as if he had enough energy to run a marathon where most morning he couldn't pull himself out of bed in time.

"Just another day in hell" The ex world champion stated walking to the bathroom in a lazy mannor with his sweat pants hanging loosely on his body. "Shave time, lets get this day over wi…."Freezing in front of the mirror his mind went blank "AAAAAHHH" Tyson let out a high pitch scream seeing a whole different face staring back at him.

Meanwhilst in the same household which he owned, the ex beyblade teammate rushed upstairs to where the high pitch scream was coming from. "Whats going on?" The blonde American asked in a concerned tone, as his aqua blue eyes then flung open widely in shock. "Ty...Tyson?" Max questioned nervously, feeling his muscles tense and his heart raised into his throat. The struggling man had transformed into a young man again. This must be a dream - Max thought to himself and just froze on the spot like a lemon.

Not getting enough of touching his face, his chest and even peeked into his trousers. "Max its me!" Tyson said shocked at the sound of his own voice, this had to be another part of the night mare? NO this time it was real but how! "Its Tyson ..I am a kid again!" The newly transformed teenager looked to his old friend with his teddy bear brow eyes widened full of disbelieve and wonder.

Noticing the pj`s Tyson went to bed with suddenly buried the young Japanese male. Max bit his bottom lip and slowly approached him. "How the..." The blonde gripped hold of his toned cheeks and pinched them, to check if this vision before him was real. "What did you do Tyson! Your scaring me!" The American yelled in his face, desperate to know so he could fix things for his best friend - Especially as lately luck wasnt on his side.

"I havent done anything! I just work up!" Tyson defended himself looking back to the image in the mirror. "I am a teenager again!" Not sure if he should be doing back flips or break down in tears from the strange situation! He had teenage kids, a wife (for the time being) now he was stanying in his best friend bathroom in lose pj's and raging teenage hormones. "Maxie boy! I got a pimple!"

Oh My...There must be an explaination for this! - The blonde thought to himself and stood up properly. "Maybe this is a second chance Tyson." Max raised an eyebrow and began to rub the back of his neck in a unsure mannor. "But first go have breakfast whilst i dig out some old clothes." The best friend sighed and walked out of the bathroom to let the teenager have his privacy. Acting like a father suddenly.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell." The russian bluenette mumbled to himself as he walked himself into the kitchen, feeling so ready to tackel the rough day ahead of him with no fear at all. Which was quite odd for Kai when it came to his families emotions. But the ex beyblader for once followed his growling ripped stomach which the Hiwatari had always been keeping in shape. "I am hungry." Kai opened the fridge and grabbed everything in sight before walking over to the luxury kitchen table. "Kenny, i`ll have a coffee if your making one." He mumbled and dug into his breakfast full of unhealthy crap.<p>

Adjusting his glasses, Kenny was normally well awake in the morning but he had spent last night up late working on a new project, Kais sudden statement for coffee startled the short male "Sure thing Kai" Having his former teammate staying with him was a problem, but when the intelligent male turned to face his friend. He let the coffee mug fall to the ground in shock, Kenny just stared with wide eyes. Was he really this tired "KAI! IS THAT YOU! WHO ARE YOU?"

Swallowing the last of the milk before raising an eyebrow as he glanced his crimson cold eyes over to the brunette. "What are you talking about Kenny?" Kai questioned in a un-emotional tone as he then grabbed hold of the yoghurts infront of him, ready to shove them down his throat too. "And why did you drop my coffee for?" The bluenette added, not having a clue on whats going on and it didnt bother him either. For all Kai knew - Kenny was very very over tired.

Shaking uncontrollably, Kenny felt light headed as this was too much fiction for his logical mind to explain. Raising a shaking finger at his friend, Kenny took a deep breath attempting to steady himself " Kai…..either I spent to many hours in front of the computer or you are 17 again!" Saying in a scared voice, Kenny poked Kai's face " What did you do? Are you a impersonator? Am I being pranked?" Kenny was on the edge of losing it, looking around for any camera's.

Slowly feeling his jaw open with confusion as Kai slowly smacked the smart brunette`s finger out his face. "You`ve lost your mind." Picking up a spoon but to only pause as within the reflection of the cheap metal, he spotted what Kenny was talking about. A younger Hiwatari, the one all the ladies adored once again. "Oh ...Uh..." He suddenly lost control of his tongue muscle, not really know where to put his face either.

"What did you do Kai? Eat something strange? Make a deal with the devil?" Kenny couldn't stop asking these questions trying to solve a puzzle that hit him from no were, knowing Kai was a married man but now he was a teenager. "You look exactly like you did when you where 17, there got to be a explanation to this" The Geek in Kenny started talking.

"If i made a deal with the devil." Kai paused and slammed down the spoon in frustration as it was just one thing after another ."I wouldnt be in this fucking state! I didnt do nothing, i just woke up and theres you freaking me out. Im 17 again, this is crazy!" The russian bluenette began to have a small teenage fit as he then turned his back to the smart ex teamate. Whats going on? - The ex beyblader questioned himself mentally.

"You do know you could go to school" Kenny mumbled more to himself then Kai. "Check up on the kids you haven't seen then in a while since you and Grace toke your break" The intelligent former bladder said scratched his head and cleaned his glasses. "I think the universe might be trying to tell you something" Kenny pointed out with a light smile trying to cheer up his friend who was in a really bad state.

Kai felt his heart beat forcefully when Kenny mentioned his son. "Go to school?" He paused to click onto what the Japanese brunette really ment. "I guess i can do that." The russian slowly felt a sly grin appear over his smooth lips as the inner bad boy was ready to come out and play again in the younger generation.

* * *

><p>Not over the fact that his house seemed so empty and strange to him. The young teenager gave a heavy sigh actually glad he could come to school to forget that his dad wasn't home anymore. Makoto shuck his head "Gou don't hog the dish…You know I anit in a very blading mood today" The boy admited about to pour his little heart out.<p>

Blanking out the outside school world, the annoying laughs and playful screams. Nothing suddenly mattered, as the young strong Hiwatari fixed his crimson eyes forcefully upon the spinning blue beyblade within the center of the dish. Anger filled the young boys heart, making him become so cold and empty. "Shut up. Nobody cares." Gou snapped at his "friend", not in the mood for teary people with problems. As the bluenette had problems of his own. "Dranzer. Turbo Gigs." Ready to transform all that anger, into energy. Beyblading techniques his father used.

"Oh you don't mean that Gou. Your just in a shitty because you got same situation I do" Makoto snapped and sat down on the soft grass. The young Japanese boy fiddled with his blade and looked over the green field at the Cheerleaders who were already in their group going through the dances. "Mums been so down to. Its hard being the man of the house huh?" Makoto was hoping for some support, although at least he was getting it all of his chest. Which made him feel better.

The young pink haired girl sighed, as she couldnt believe how upside down everyone suddenly became within a few days. Nobody seemed to crack a smile, nobody seemed to want to beyblade anymore and nobody seemed to care. "I understand its hard for you boys, but must you let it get to you? I`m sure it would only hurt your parents more and make everything more frustrating." Ling commented and slowly patted the younger Granger`s back softly, trying to be supportive as possible. Trying to ease the depressing tension.

Not being able to help his cheeks glow pink slowly from the attention of the girl that Makoto had a silly childhood crush on, Makoto tried to hide the warm sensation quickly "I guess so, its just not cool at all" Like the fact that his father wasn't there to show him some moves that he promised or get him new gear to keep up with Gou "Nice move, new blade Gou?" Makoto raised his eyebrow "Are you ready for new tournament?"

Raising his hand up in the air to catch hold of the flamming beyblade, Gou slowly glanced his crimson eyes over his broad shoulder. "My mother brought it me out of sympathy." The younger bluenette did know since Kai wasnt in the house, not much seemed to have change except his mother. Which made his blood boil just to see her cry as he basically always had been the man of the house. "But as for the tournament. I cant wait to wipe the floor with everyone." The ego-tistic Hiwatari blood still ran within him, from his father. Ready to make his parents proud.

Feeling the sudden sly energy that was coming from the russian. Ling raised her eyebrow and felt a sudden insecurity rise within her little busty figure. "Why do i get the feeling you have more plans that we think Gou?" The young pinkette stood up and appraoched him right in his face, no where near afraid of him. "Were going as a team, right? Just like we always planned." Knowing this tournament would be very difficult for her as she was the weakest one out of the three.

"Now why would i do that?" Gou grinned and slowly barged past the girl who was an unworthy rival in his books. The bluenette then walked his broad figure to the school gym, ready to get the serious trainning on the go and there was nothing to hold him back. His ambitious and strong willed mind was ready to strong enough to take on the world. Everything he needed was within a click of his fingers due to his rich inheritance. "Besides, my father would be verrrrry disappointed." Gou added in a sarcastic tone, remembering how his father used to push him into being solo himself, as the younger one was just the best in the group.

"Of course the three of us is a team. We made a deal" Makoto said firmly and glanced towards Gou but fell speechless when Gou walked away from the 2. Damn it, he always had to be stubborn. Makoto also wanted to make his father proud. Not sure where to put his face Makoto nudge the young girl next to him "Lets go get lunch Ling"

Ling felt her eyes widen wide as if they were going to roll out of her head, not believing what she just heard. "He better keep his end of the deal or i`ll make that Hiwatari wish he`d never been born." The young pinkette let out her viscious spoilt side, as she knew Gou had to be the most mysterious and unpredictable one, ready to whatever it takes to become the best.


End file.
